1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel and advantageous microscope objective mount which can be screwed to a microscope and more particularly to the objective turret or nosepiece and has a rotatable outer sleeve held on the mount, the sleeve being held by an elastically deformable ring which engages, at least in part, by forcelocking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Replaceable microscope objectives are provided with legends on their mounts in order to identify them, these legends indicating the optical data of the objective. When the objective is screwed in place, these legends are frequently outside the field of view of the person using the microscope. Therefore, German Utility Model No. 1,993,231 describes a rotatable legend sleeve with which the date on the objective can be turned into the field of view of the user. The sleeve is held in this known arrangement either by means of a cap which is screwed thereon or by a retainer ring which engages in annular grooves which are provided in the mount and sleeve.
Another method of making the marking of the specific objective visible in every position in which it is screwed consists in using an annular color code arranged on the mount, for the optical data. The disadvantage of this solution, however, is that the code must be decoded by means of a suitable list, unless the user has memorized the code. Furthermore, no standard code has been adopted as yet by the different microscope manufacturers.